Collections
There are many things to discover around Thedas. Collections can be seen in the Journal under Collections. Astrariums The Astrarium is a curious device of ancient Tevinter origin that allows the viewing of constellations in the stars. * Astrariums in Crestwood (3) * Astrariums on the Coast (3) * Astrariums in the Approach (3) * Astrariums in the Hinterlands (3) * Astariums in the Graves (3) Bottles Bottles on the Wall With so much out to kill the people of Thedas, a good drink isn't so hard to find. * Chasind Sack Mead - Emerald Graves, Lyrium Camp north of Southfinger Tower * Garbolg's Backcountry Reserve - The Fallow Mire, east of initial camp * Golden Scythe 4:90 Black - The Forbidden Oasis, bottom of Spiral Mine * Legacy White Shear - Emprise du Lion, tower in Sahrnia Quarry near entrance * Sun Blonde Vint-1 - Emerald Graves, on the river bank at silver falls * Aqua Magus - Hissing Wastes, outside the burial grounds tomb (part of the Fairel's Tomb quest) * Dragon Piss - The Fallow Mire, in second house northwest of beacon * Hirol's Lava Burst - Crestwood, in Old Crestwood east of astrarium * Mackay's Epic Single Malt - Emerald Graves, bear cave north of Chateau D'Onterre * West Hill Brandy - Western Approach, tower above astrarium cave, climb north side * Flames of Our Lady - Hissing Wastes, northwest of Sunstop Mountain camp in the quarry structures * Silent Plains Piquette - Hissing Wastes, in main Venatori camp in the northeast * Finale by Massaad - Exalted Plains, basement of Riverside Garrison * Butterbile 7:84 - Found on a table in a round house in the Hinterlands at the spot where the quest Blood Brothers takes place. * Vint-9 Rowan's Rose - The Hinterlands, on the second floor of tavern in Lornan's Exile * Absence - Emerald Graves, Argon's Lodge * Antivan Sip-Sip - Crestwood, in cave by camp east of Hidden Gave (Guide of Falon'din Mine) * Carnal, 8:69 Blessed - The Hinterlands, in Master Dennet's house * Abyssal Peach - Emprise du Lion, inside Suledin Keep past the first giant, before the lyrium tents * Alvarado's Bathtub Boot Screech - Exalted Plains, tower in eastern ramparts * Vintage: Warden Korenic - Exalted Plains, in yellow house by river in Ville Montevellan * Vintage: Warden Anras - Storm Coast, top of northeast cliff by river * Vintage: Warden Gibbins - Crestwood, Old Crestwood southeast of Burdens of Command start * Vintage: Warden Tontiv - Exalted Plains, southwest of Riverwatch Camp in burning red house * Vintage: Warden Riordan - Storm Coast, west of river * Vintage: Warden Daedalam - Crestwood, northwest of Caer Bronach * Vintage: Warden Jairn - Western Approach, in Dustytop Fort * Vintage: Warden Eval'lal - Western Approach, in Ritual Tower * Vintage: Warden Steed/Bethany Hawke/Carver Hawke - Redcliffe, behind locked door (deft hands, fine tools perk required) High Dragons Dragon Hunter Kill every known high dragon in Ferelden and Orlais. * Fereldan Frostback - The Hinterlands * Vinsomer - The Storm Coast, on Dragon Island * Northern Hunter - Crestwood * Abyssal High Dragon - The Western Approach * Gamordan Stormrider - Exalted Plains * Greater Mistral - Emerald Graves * Hivernal - Emprise Du Lion * Kaltenzahn - Emprise Du Lion * Highland Ravager - Emprise Du Lion * Sandy Howler - The Hissing Wastes Landmarks Any navigator worth following will look out for distinctive landmarks that provide bearings and define regions. * Landmarks in the Hinterlands (17) * Landmarks in the Mire (4) * Landmarks on the Plains (18) * Landmarks in the Wastes (8) * Landmarks on the Coast (5) * Landmarks in Crestwood (10) * Landmarks in the Approach (15) Mosaics Ancient Tevinter moasics, long ago destroyed and scattered, may be reassembled to shed light upon the continent's rich history. Note: All mosaics consist of 12 pieces. You can see the mosaics being gradually "upgraded" in the Skyhold - 2 of them on your left side when you enter the main hall, and 2 of them upstairs where Vivienne is located. When you complete a mosaic, talk to Gatsi, a dwarven npc standing near the mosaics in the main hall. He will translate the mosaic for you, meaning you get a new codex entry. * Sacrifice - The Hissing Wastes ** 1 Piece inside Four Pillars Tomb ** 1 Piece inside Empty Square (Burial Grounds) Tomb ** 1 Piece inside the Canyon Mine ** 1 Piece inside Canyon Tomb ** 2 Pieces in Mountain Fortress Tomb ** 1 Piece by the Ocularum of Rock Top Ridge ** 2 Pieces in the main Venatori camp ** 1 Piece inside Colossus Tomb ** 1 Piece in the Golden Oasis ** 1 Piece inside Tomb of Fairel * Invasion - The Dales ** 1 Piece in Emerald Graves: Veridium Mines. ** 1 Piece in Emerald Graves: Personal Store room (adjacent to the Study) in the Villa Maurel. A warrior is required to break the wall. ** 1 Piece in Emerald Graves: Argon's Lodge. It's in a room next to a log pile with a table that has weapons on it in front. ** 1 Piece in Emerald Graves: Grand Balcony in the Chataeu d'Onterre. It is on the left-hand wall to in the locked room. ** 1 Piece in Emerald Graves: a balcony in the Chataeu d'Onterre. You need to jump out of a window onto a ledge then jump to the top of a nearby building. ** 1 Piece in Emerald Graves: outside the door at the Din'an Hanin landmark. ** 1 Piece in Emerald Graves: inside of Din'an Hanin. ** 1 Piece in Exalted Plains: the final chamber of Unadin Grotto. ** 1 Piece in Exalted Plains: Ancient Baths. It is behind a wall that requires a Warrior to break ** 1 Piece in Exalted Plains: The entrance to The Dead Hand. It's on a rock behind the Landmark. ** 1 Piece in Exalted Plains: The Dead Hand (cave). It's on the left-hand side of the main room. ** 1 Piece in Exalted Plains: Directly east of Lindiranae's Fall, in the rocks. * The Fall - The Hinterlands ** 1 Piece in Winterwatch Tower after climbing up two ladders (Near the elven Relic) ** 1 Piece in Redcliffe Road by entering a broken tower (and climbing up the ladder- just southwest of the Blood Brothers quest encounter). ** 2 Pieces in Valammar. One next to the second gear piece in the Hall of Elders, the other inside of the Vault. ** 1 Piece in a ruined house east of Fort Connor along West Road. ** 1 Piece in the Fort Connor landmark The lower area with the Templars and the Primal Red Lyrium) ** 1 Piece in the Dungeon northwest of Redcliffe Farm Camp in Dead Ram Grove. ** 1 Piece at the top of the western tower in the Grand Forest Villa. ** 1 Piece in the locked farm house just northwest of Redcliffe Farms Camp. ** 1 Piece leaning against the house where you recruit Blackwall in Lake Luthias area (south of Upper Lake Camp). ** 1 Piece on top of the Dungeon northwest of Redcliffe Farm Camp in Dead Ram Grove. ** Last Piece is bugged as of 12/25/14. It can be seen via fly cam inside the cliff near the Wolf Den. * The Archdemon - The Western Approach ** 2 Pieces in the cave which becomes accessible after the Abyssal High Dragon fight. ** 1 Piece Outside of Still Ruins ** 1 Piece in Sand Rock Mine near the Red Lyrium vein ** 1 Piece in the Lost Wash Creek Cave near "Lost Idol" Landmark ** 1 Piece below the Hidden Stairway ** 1 Piece in Cave at the end of On the Chantry Trail ** 1 Piece in The Thing in the Dark Cave, requires Crossing the Sulfur Pits Operation ** 1 Piece under Griffon Wing Keep in the Old Well ** 1 Piece NE of Gates of Andoral (past Coracavus) ** 1 Piece In Echoback Fort (past Coracavus) ** 1 Piece in the Astrarium Cave * Freed Are Slaves - Thedas - the recovered mosaic can be seen on the northern wall at Vivienne's room. When letting Gatsi translate it, unlocks Codex entry: The Mason's Tales: Freed Are Slaves ** 2 Pieces in the Flooded Caves of Crestwood (only accessible after you drain the lake). ** 1 Piece is found in the exit from the Flooded Caves in Crestwood. Found as you are climbing the ladders to exit the caves. ** 1 Piece in Caer Broch in Crestwood. (Cannot be reached until you capture the keep). ** 1 Piece south of Crestwood village in a cave off of Old Market road. ** 1 Piece in Fallow Mire behind the locked door in the ruins you rescue the soldiers from the Avvar. ** 1 Piece in the Forbidden Oasis ** 2 Pieces inside the Lost Temple of Dirthamen ** 1 Piece in the Western Approach: Coracavus ** 1 Piece in the Western Approach: The Still Ruins ** 1 Piece in the Cradle of Sulevin Regions The unique and wondrous corners of Southern Thedas are often best explored with a sword in hand, but that's not to say they aren't worth exploring. * Crestwood (19 Regions) * Emprise du Lion (16 Regions) * Exalted Plains (21 Regions) * Western Approach (25 Regions) * The Hissing Wastes (12 Regions) * Forbidden Oasis (16 Regions) * Fallow Mire (8 Regions) * Storm Coast (10 Regions) * The Hinterlands (29 Regions) * Emerald Graves (26 Regions) Shards The Tevinter Oculara reveal mysterious shards scattered across the Imperium's former colonies. The purpose of these shards may prove important -- or, at the very least, profitable. * Shards on the Plains (16) * Shards in the Oasis (15) * Shards in the Emprise (13) * Shards in the Graves (13) * Shards in the Hinterlands (22) * Shards in the Wastes (8) * Shards on the Coast (13) * Shards in the Approach (14) Skyhold Customizations Many Apsects of Skyhold can be tailored to match the style and function of the Inquisitor's particular brand of leadership. * Nursery Seeds (19) * Banners (22) * Windows (7) * Thrones (21) * Beds (6) * Major Upgrades (3) * Drapes (15) Songs Patron of the Arts Find all song lyrics. There are 21 songs that can be collected. You can see which songs you have unlocked in the Codex under Tales. * Empress of Fire * Enchanters * I Am The One * Maker * Nightingale's Eyes * Oh, Grey Warden * Once We Were * Rise * Samson's Tale * Sera Was Never * Hero in Every Port (Ballad of Nuggins) * She of the Highwaymen Repents * Shred of Blue * Skyhold Garden * Take Back The Sky: A Tavern Cheer * Andraste's Mabari * The Girl in Red Crossing * The Silver Knight * The Storm Coast's Claim Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition gameplay